Stomach aches
by madisonrox101
Summary: "Blaine notices that Finn isn't as boyish as he was in 8th grade. He looks mature and handsome and his hair is giving him all kinds of feelings he's never felt before." Blaine and Finns first day of high school


"All these chicks man! High school is definitely going to be awesome!" Blaine hears Finn comment on a girl nearby on their lunch break. He doesn't look at the girl, takes a bite of his peanut and jelly sandwich and flips the page of his NYLON magazine. He could care less about the girls in high school even though he should like every other teenage boy, but when he does he doesn't understand the appeal. He doesn't understand what gets Finn so riled up sometimes and what girls have that make everyone go crazy. He smiles into his magazine before Finn snatches Blaine's sandwich and takes a bite. He's looking at the magazine with Blaine now, closer to Blaine than he should be. He knows that Finn would rather read a sports weekly instead of this girl magazine but he's doing it anyway and its bothering Blaine.

"What?" Blaine sticks his thumb in the magazine and flips it closed. Finn smirks and looks Blaine in the eyes. Blaine hadn't known how close their faces were into right now. He can see every blemish and curve and popped pimple Finn has ever had right now and its giving him a stomach ache. Finn just smiles smugly and takes another bite of the jacked sandwich.

"Nothin' It's just Kiera Knightly is looking pretty good in that swimsuit." Blaine notices that Finn isn't as boyish as he was in 8th grade. He looks mature and handsome and his hair is giving him all kinds of feelings he's never felt before. Blaine clears his throat and looks at Finn plainly.

"Gross Finn" Blaine says and hears Finns laugh and its making him subconsciously smile. He tries pulling the muscles of his face back to a scowl but its difficult this time around.

"Im just playing dude, but really these girls are really pretty" Finn says and Blaine's never noticed how great Finn looks when he smiles. He glances at a girl with a skirt too short but doesn't feel anything. He doesn't feel anything at all, its as if his body goes numb when he even see's a girl and its bothering him.

"I saw that Blaine-ster, you should go talk to her" Finn smiles excitedly and all that Blaine see's is Finn even though he's right across from him. He see's Finn's everything and there isn't an excited buzz of the cafeteria anymore, its just Finn's soft lips moving and his big brown eyes looking at Blaine. Blaine bites his lip subconsciously and opens his magazine back to the page he left off at.

"No Finn I think Im good here with this" Blaine points to his magazine and gives a tight lipped smile. Blaine's hand brushes against Finns softly and Blaine gets that stomach ache again. Blaine thinks he needs to go to the nurse sometime soon. Finn shrugs his shoulders and looks around the cafeteria. He wants Finn to look at him again, to have all his attention around Blaine again.

"Well if you don't I just might. Think she likes me?" Finn asks and Blaine wants to look at Finn again and he wants to clutch Finn's hand again just to know what it feels like, to know if these stomach aches aren't just butterflies. Blaine's only gotten butterflies once in his life and it was when Finn hugged him in 7th grade for getting the lead solo in choir. Blaine was sure it was because of he solo but now he isn't so sure anymore.

"Finn, how do you know if you're gay?" Blaine knows it's a bold question to ask on their first day and plans to never ask anyone that ever again but he needs help with this.

"I don't know I'm not gay, are you?" Finn asks. The stomach ache turns into a pain very quickly. Blaine's considering running out of the cafeteria and hiding in the boys bathroom but there's the possibility that he'll leave his magazine and a janitor will throw it away. Blaine glances at the magazine quickly and see's that he isn't even half way through with it.

"No, dude, never. Just askin' for a friend that's all." Blaine tries to laugh but the laugh turns into a cough and an uncomfortable silence on Blaine's part. Finn seems fine, completely fine. His head is slanted and his tongue is running over his bottom lip, concentrating is getting harder and harder.

"Oh, well. I don't know, ask a gay dude I guess" Finn suggests and returns his attention to the buttocks of a girl much older than Blaine and Finn. Blaine takes a deep breath and looks at Finn one more time before returning to his magazine. Finn looks so good with his new hair cut and his tight graphic tee that it makes Blaine uncomfortable. He see's black stubble on Finns cheek and Blaine wonders what it would be like to feel it against his own cheek.


End file.
